a blast from his past
by Lizzy Lynn Holmes
Summary: theres a new girl at ouran academy and she sure is something and when she is introduced to the host club she finds out she already knows one member Kyouya Ootori her best friend since birth! oh the Chaos! KyouyaXoc TamakiXharuhi R&R!
1. OC bio

Character Profile

Name- Miyabi Hitosima

Age- 17 years old

DOB- January 21 1994

Height- 5" 8'

Weight- 95 lbs

Blood Type- AB

Hair Color- Purplish-Black

Eye Color- Electric Blue

Body Style- Curvy but Average

Cup Size- 36 C

Hair Style- Straight long hair that goes to her waist with bangs in eyes

Nickname- Mi-Chan (by Huni) Miya by Kyouya

Attitude- a lot like Kyouya's but is easier going than him and has major anger management

Best Friend- Kyouya Ootori & Haruhi Fujioka

Crush- Kyouya (been in love with him since childhood)

Class- Ouran's Sophomore Class-A

Status- Hostess Club vice president

Clothes- Ouran girls uniform, tomboy clothes or steals Kyouya's clothes and wears them

Flaw- will lie about her well being to her friends so they will not worry about her, can be extremely violent when very mad (she's very strong)

Family Status- her family is the second richest in the world and it is a very powerful company

Other-she is very overprotective over her friends and will nearly kill anyone who hurts or messes with them (especially Kyouya)


	2. the first day

Chapter 1

"Class this is Miyabi Hitosima be nice to her and treat her well" the teacher said to ouran's sophomore class A Miyabi blushed embarrassed she didn't really like the attention but she couldn't complain the teacher gave her the text book and told her to sit behind a guy with black hair and glasses and next to a seemingly hyper blond boy with very pretty violet eyes, she sat down and sighed 'why must being new be some sort of huge deal' she thought and looked down to her new desk only to see a red rose resting on it and a note in neat handwriting 'hi if you haven't yet ill gladly show you around during lunch break' it read she looked around only to see blond hair and violet eyes staring at her and smiling 'so it was him' she thought annoyed but couldn't help but blush she took the note card and wrote 'sure that would be great thank you' and passed the note back to him, he took it read what she wrote and smiled and nodded at her. Then suddenly the black haired boy in front of her smacked him in the back of the head and told him to pay attention it was quite rude but the blonde said, "sorry I will" and gave him a sheepish look. She thought the blonde had a nice voice but there was just something… something about the black haired one and his voice that was familiar to her. ~~~~~ It seemed like forever had happened when the teacher finally said "class dismissed" Miyabi pushed all her things into her book bag and started to walk out of class when she was tapped gently on the shoulder she turned only to see those familiar violet eyes staring a little bit down at her " so do you want me to show you around Miyabi-hime?" she blushed "yes please uh…" she was cut off by him saying "oh im sorry I haven't introduced my self yet –slight pause- miss my name is Tamaki Souh" he held out his hand, miyabi took it and said "nice to meet you tamaki" she smiled and shook his hand which he grasped and pulled her along to show her around ouran academy


	3. tour of the school

Chapter two

"so this hall leads to the lunch room and these doors are all classrooms or teacher lounges or club rooms" Tamaki said at a hyper pace miyabi sighed he was just so hyper it was tiring 'is there anyone that can tolerate him?' she thought, he pulled her into a room, which turned out to be a library. "This is one of our four library's this is a great place for study and other stuff" he mused. Miyabi sighed and looked around taking in the surroundings all around her. She saw books a bunch of books then a familiar head of black hair looking at a computer. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that it was the boy who sits in front of her in class and also the one who smacked Tamaki on the head. 'He looks so familiar where have I seen him before?' she thought as she was dragged out of the room by tamaki. The thought of how she knew that black haired boy haunted her for the rest of the day Tamaki showed her literally the whole school campus except for one room she noticed but kept quiet until he said they were finished "hey I noticed you forgot a room Tamaki" he smiled a flashy smile "oh I know my princess because I purposely didn't show you it" he said. She rolled her eyes "and why didn't you?" she asked getting annoyed "that my princess is for the reason that it is better to see that room during club hours when it starts come there and I will be there by the time you come trust me" he said sweetly/very alluring (or trying to be) pulling a rose out of nowhere handing it to her and walking off. "How does he keep doing that? And where does he get the roses?" Miyabi asked herself quietly as she walked down the hall in the opposite direction that Tamaki went.


	4. the host club part 1

Chapter 3

After her last class Miyabi walked up the familiar steps to the third music room she heard talking a lot of it and hesitated at the door. 'Hmm girls what the heck well lets get it over with' she sighed held her breath and opened the door…. The sight she saw just made her gape it was a a HOST CLUB! She didn't know what was going on until she heard an annoyingly familiar voice "welcome to the Ouran Host Club here is where the most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands just think of it as Ouran's playground for the rich and beautiful" tamaki said she just raised an eyebrow. "You can look around the room and when the club is over I will introduce you to the other hosts" she had to think about it for a moment then realized even if the other hosts were boys it would be nice knowing someone other than tamaki "ok tamaki sounds good" he smiled and went back to his guests which she noted were a lot of girls while she was wandering around she saw the other hosts two twin boys a really short blonde boy a very tall black haired one and for some odd reason a girl dressed as a guy was a host and… the black haired guy she had been seeing was a host too odd she couldn't wait to meet them especially the one who seemed so familiar "Who is he?" she whispered.


	5. the host club part 2

((a/n flashbacks are in _italics_))

Chapter 4

Miyabi looked around in complete awe at the sight of the host club 'wow for a high school club this is well functioned and managed it must take a lot of money to do though' she thought instantly she had a habit of thinking of things in a financial way it was because of her best friend she had when she was little until she moved when she was ten, she smiled a sad smile and wished she could see him again. Haruhi had no customers at the moment so it seemed the best way to talk to the new girl she briefly met this morning. _Haruhi, Hikaru & Kaoru were standing in the hall outside their classroom before the bell rang Haruhi really wasn't paying them any mind because ever since they had found out there was a new kid in the school they had been freaking about what class they would be in what gender and what they would look like it was annoying her_

"So what if the person is ugly and wants to hang what then?" Hikaru asked his brother who shrugged Haruhi just sighed, "uh excuse me?" a light female voice asked getting the trios attention and having all three look up Hikaru and Kaoru's jaw nearly hit the floor when they saw Miyabi as she was extremely beautiful Haruhi just rolled her eyes at the twins and Miyabi raised her eyebrows 'why is she dressed as a guy? Hmm?' she thought but kept it to her self she then said, "Uh where's sophomore class A from here? Im new" the twins were still too speechless to answer "if you go down this hall all the way and then turn right it's the first door on the left" Haruhi said matter-of-factly Miyabi smiled "thanks!" and with that was off. Haruhi turned to the twins and bluntly said, "If you 2 don't close your mouth you'll catch flies" then walked into class.

Miyabi walked over to Haruhi's table knowing that "he" was a host and "he" wasn't seeing anyone at the moment she sat down "hello" she said with a polite smile "hi welcome to the host club crazy isn't it?" Haruhi said to her 'she's really good at acting like a guy hmm?' miyabi thought "yea it is everyone seems a bit crazy in their own ways especially tamaki" she mused Haruhi laughed and got them some tea and then it was just small talk putting her head on her hand Miyabi asked "so I was wondering what is a girl doing acting as a guy let alone a host?" Haruhi's eyes widened "you knew" she gasped "of course I knew when I first saw you this morning" miyabi said with a smile "please don't say anything I have a debt here and I don't mind playing as a guy its fun though I wont admit it to tamaki and" her short rant was cut off by miyabi saying "don't worry I get it I promise I wont say a word" she smiled and they resumed their talking, in what seemed like only a couple of minutes was actually two hours and before the pair knew it the door closed and it was just the hosts and Miyabi. The host club was done for the day.


	6. Meeting  and remeeting friends

Chapter 5

Tamaki bounded over to the table Haruhi and Miyabi were sitting at "so what did you think of the host club miyabi?" he asked in that cheery way of his she was still getting used to. "Uh it was interesting and intriguing but like I asked Haruhi why is a girl in the host club acting like a guy?" she asked casually he blanched and stared "y-you know?" he exclaimed "only an idiot wouldn't figure that out" she said bluntly only to have tamaki suddenly appearing a corner sulking, "uh weren't you going to introduce me?" she asked, he recovered and ran back over. "Oh yeah right well come over here guys" he called and all of them came (with the exception of Kyouya) over to introduce themselves the two orange haired twins came up first and said in unison "We are Hikaru and Kaoru" they grinned "im Kaoru" the twin on the left said "and im Hikaru" the other said "we are the Little devil type" they again said in unison. She fought the urge to twitch she instantly knew they were gonna cause her annoyance but she smiled anyway "im miyabi nice to meet you" they grinned and shook both of her hands the other two boys came up, the small blonde one holding a cute pink bunny "Hi Miyabi-Chan My name is mitskuni but please call me honey" he said hugging her, though a bit surprised she laughed and hugged him back. The taller one said "im Takashi but I go by mori its nice to meet you" he held out his hand which I shook. I knew he wasn't a talkative man.

"OK! You've met all the host club" tamaki said happily "no she hasn't boss" Hikaru said tamaki tilted his head "huh?" Hikaru shook his head and pointed, miyabi followed his finger only to see the black haired one she could not stop thinking about the entire day. Tamaki whined "don't you want to meet her!" he mused not looking up from his computer he said "not in my interest tamaki" the voice hit miyabi like a ton of brick 'it it couldn't be' she thought franticly taking another look at him her eyes widened as it pieced together finally.

Miyabi walked over to him slowly her expression unreadable but inside her mind was racing "boss what is she gonna do?" both the twins asked tamaki shrugged not knowing what to say. Miyabi stopped in front of him and crossed her arms "Wow after all of these years you haven't changed a bit Kyouya but in a way im glad" she grinned as he stopped typing. Kyouya was confused and intrigued on how she knew him he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of her he stoop up abruptly and closed his computer, after a long pause he finally said "Miyabi?"


	7. Best friends reunited

Chapter 6

Miyabi grinned more after he said her name "took ya long enough Kyouya" he rolled his eyes but at the same time grinned widely walked around the table and uncharacteristically pulled her into a hug which she willingly gave back. He laughed, "When did you get back to Japan?" he asked "like a week ago" he twitched slightly a little annoyed as Miyabi was still the only person who has (and still can) outsmarted him and he was sure his father knew, he would be sure to ask when he got home. Kyouya looked up to see the rest of the host club gaping at them.

Kyouya timed it in his head 'and 3…2…1' "YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" Tamaki and the twins yelled. Kyouya nodded, he was in too good of a mood to actually get annoyed by them and their usual stupidity. Miyabi nodded also "We should explain" she said looking at Kyouya he nodded "yes we know each other we have known each other since we were very, very little because our parents were good business partners and friends" he said looking at the rest of the host club then looked at miyabi who swept her black hair off her shoulder and then he added "she was my best friend for most of our childhood" he pushed up his glasses, "what do you mean was your best friend?" Haruhi asked confused, Kyouya was about to answer but miyabi beat him to it "I moved away from Japan a year before we were going to start middle school" she said matter of factly. "We still are best friends I guess" both said and they shrugged in a not caring mind 'god they are so alike creepy' the whole host club thought "well its awesome to meet ya" tamaki mused to miyabi she smiled "its nice to know someone when you're new but I bet there is people I would know from ouran elementary besides Kyouya" she said. Kyouya smiled then instantly frowned at seeing his best friends bangs in her eyes again. Acting eerily like tamaki "Miyabi! Get your bangs out of your eyes!" he said in a scolding way again making the host club watch in astonishment at the two's actions. Miyabi crossed her arms and huffed "No! I hate having my bangs out of my face" Kyouya glared and finally took his hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes and made sure they didn't go back into her face. Miyabi glared at him and then heard the gasps of shock from the host club, she sighed in annoyance "What?" she said in a slightly pissed tone. "Your eyes they are so beautiful," Tamaki said in an awed tone the others nodded. Kyouya smirked "Told you Miya" he said teasingly she punched his arm "shut it" she huffed again, seeing her electric blue eyes in a window reflection. She blushed, "shouldn't we all be going home soon?" everyone agreed and left with Takashi and honey going one way the twins another and Haruhi leaving down the stairs with tamaki running after her whining about her being alone. This left miyabi and Kyouya alone, they grabbed their things and walked down the stairs. Miyabi stopped about halfway down to stare at Kyouya, he stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked getting a little concerned. Miyabi shook her head "Nothing really its just I just realized how much I've missed you over the years Kyouya" she said allowing her bangs to fall back into her eyes. He tried very hard not to blush (and yet still failed) but then smiled "its ok at least you're not going anywhere soon…right?" at the last part he got a truly scared look as he had the first time she had to leave. She smiled "nope I'm afraid you're gonna be stuck with me for a while" she said as she walked past him to the door where her limo was waiting "see you tomorrow Kyouya." He smiled and said to no one in particular "yea cant wait" he then walked off to find his family's car. It was a long day but the both of them couldn't wait for the next.

((A/n OMG IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE…. Im starting new stories and I had writers block on this anyway Im still sorry this is my most popular story on here. Oh yeah Kyouya will be ooc a lot in this story fair warning but it wont be too often. Ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can please review AND! If you want an OC of yours to be in the story in some way pm me and ill put them in (basic info, looks, and maybe a back story and what school they go to) I own nothing sadly R&R))


End file.
